


When I Wake Up

by Write_Owl



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Owl/pseuds/Write_Owl
Summary: For Sean the new patient was just that, a new patient. but for Race, it was everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Sean Patrick Conlon was on the night shift.

He hated waking up at a certain time, to go to work at a certain time, to go home at a certain time. He hated that he could only see his friends on the nights that he wasn’t working because chances were most of them were working when he was asleep. The only friend he saw often was Sarah Jacobs who worked alongside him in the hospital.

But Sean Patrick Conlon loved his job. He loved the overwhelming feeling of purpose and belonging he got after saving a life. He loved seeing the relief on the families faces after breaking the good news to them after excruciating hours, sometimes even days of them waiting for any news at all. This is what he was born to do.

Draining his paper Starbucks cup Sean strolled into work, still half asleep.

“You look like hell,” Sarah greeted him.

“Still prettier than you,” he teased back.

Sarah huffed “seriously doubt that. But really, what’s wrong? Did you sleep?”

“No, Jackie boy had a date last night and forgot his brother was staying with him. Did you know Davey wakes up super early, and I mean the time I am going to sleep early, and plays The Pogues? Really loudly.”

“Yeah, Sean. We shared a womb, remember,” Sarah laughed.

“well I've known him since I was 10 and what do I get?”

“Christmas music in July?”

“It ain't even that one.”

Sarah let out a laugh, “sucks to be you.”

Noticing the time Sean ran off, “see you at lunch.”

“Okay, see ya!” he never heard her.

* * *

 

Checking his list of patients for that night he noticed a new coma patient.

 

Toni Higgins

Aged 25

Male

Car accident

Severe swelling to the left cerebral hemisphere caused by direct trauma.

 

Walking to Mr. Higgins’ room he sighed as he noticed there was a visitor. Coma patients were the hardest to deal with for Sean, he never knew what to say. Mentally preparing himself, he walked in. The man did not seem notice Sean’s presence, he had bright red hair and was wearing a baseball cap and a blue flannel shirt. He only looked up ad the door clicked shut.

“Hello I'm Dr Conlon,” Sean said.

The visitor stared at him for a few moments, unblinking. After a short while, he spoke.

“Hey, um sorry, Albert,” he offered a hand for Sean to shake which he took back before he got a chance and wiped it on his jeans, “sorry. Yeah, the nurse said you'd be here soon. Is Race going to be okay? Is he goanna wake up?”

“Race?” Sean asked, slightly confused.

“sorry. Its what we call Toni, he spent so much time on the track in high school so Racetrack, Racer. You know” he trailed off fighting back tears.

“It’s hard to tell in situations like this, the accident caused severe swelling on the left side of his brain which is responsible for speech and analysis. He could wake up completely fine or there could be many problems that you need to be aware of such as impaired speech or even nerve damage to the right side of his body.”

“But he will wake up,” the ginger boy sounded hopeful.

“We hope so,” Sean knew there was a high chance of Race not waking up, but he couldn’t tell Albert that.

“here's hoping,” he smiled not wanting to believe his friend may die without waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Race woke up with a killer headache, in a room which he didn’t recognize.

“shit,” he muttered, looking around for his phone.

The room was very different from his own reminding him of a guest room. It was lightly furnished with a bedside table, a single bed, and a wardrobe. It wasn’t a big room, but it was messy. Dirty clothes were strewn about covering every inch of carpet there was apart from a single corner which had what appeared to be clean clothes folded haphazardly. The wardrobe doors were wide open revealing binbags of even more clothes, books, and paperwork.

For a moment Race felt like he had time-traveled back to college where he would have regular hook-ups and end up in someone else's dorm. For a moment that’s what he thought he had done.

“Shit!”

He threw off the covers and ran to the door when he heard people talking. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see two men arguing about something.

“It is perfectly sensible, Davey,” man 1 said.

“Jack. No. you can't put that plate in the microwave. It's _tin_ and for _pies_. You put it in the oven,” man 2 tried to reason.

“But Davey-”

“Is jack doing something stupid again?”

Race turned towards the third voice which had appeared from the doorway. He was short, well shorter than average and wore a shirt and tie.

“Sorry,” Race started, “I don’t mean to be rude but, I, eh-”

“Guys I've got to go or ill be late for work,” Davey said giving jack a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

“Hello?” the two men failed to notice Race, “well I think I may have gotten a little drunk last night and went home with someone, my money’s on shorty here by the way, any way, I can't find my phone so is there one could borrow so I can call into work and say I won't be in?”

“Your landlord called yesterday to say you can move back in two days,” Jack said.

“What? Excuse me,” the two still didn’t notice Race.

“Well, that’s a relief. I might actually get some sleep,” the short man said.

“Hey!”

“Yeah and maybe I can keep the place tidy-er. I gotta go too, see you.”

Jack left leaving the short man race didn’t know the name of and, Race. Still ignoring Race, he began to take his shirt and tie off, yawning a great deal as he did so. He was muscular and had a round birthmark on his neck.

“Look! Being tired ain't no excuse for ignoring me. Just say something,” he was close to shouting, “can you even hear me?”

He reached out to grab him only for his hand to fall through his shoulders. Race began to panic.

“Oh shit,” he was breathing heavily, “Jesus Christ what the fuck?”

After five minutes or so he tried to think logically. He was a physics teacher after all.

“He’s probably a hologram.”

“I'm still drunk from last night. Wait. It was a Tuesday last night. Why was I drinking?”

Race sank to the floor, “what the fuck is happening to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
